Nuancer les Sentiments
by Elogane
Summary: Des OS cadeaux pour Ennael, pour son projet de fanarts ! C'est lié à sa fic Nuancer le Noir, allez voir ! Que pensent les personnages d'Eve Campbell, domestique du Manoir Kamelott, mais absolument pas issue de ce monde ? Les points de vue de Tricia, Sheryl, Road, et bien d'autres encore ! Enjoy !
1. Famille (Tricia)

Au Manoir Kamelott, malgré tout ce que l'on pourrait penser, la vie est très calme. Terriblement calme, même. Mais tout a évolué depuis l'arrivée de la jeune Eve Campbell, simple domestique, et absolument pas issue de ce monde. Qui aurait pu penser qu'une simple humaine puisse autant se lier avec de Noahs ?

* * *

 **Famille**

Tricia sentait un changement dans l'air depuis quelques temps. Le Manoir et ses occupants semblaient… différents. Pas d'une mauvaise façon, non ! Mais quelque chose… de nouveau. Comme une brise nouvelle qui amène un air pur.

Il y avait une semaine à peine, le 3 janvier 1885, elle était sortie accueillir son mari et sa fille à l'entrée du Manoir, l'un et l'autre revenant du travail et de l'école. Cela ne semblait pas une si grande tâche en soit, mais avec sa santé fragile, tout devenait plus difficile. Le parc était complètement blanc, les branches des arbres lourdes sous le poids de la neige, et chacun de ses pas était ralenti par cette froidure brillante. Le Manoir, derrière elle, disparut entre les arbres alors qu'elle savait se rapprocher de plus en plus de l'entrée du Domaine.

Imaginer le sourire de Road, la tendresse dans le regard de Sheryl, la joie rayonnant des membres de sa famille… vraiment, c'est tout ce que Tricia souhaitait jamais jusqu'à sa mort.

Le froid de l'hiver rendait chaque respiration comme un feu glacé dans sa gorge, mais rien qui ne puisse la dissuader dans son projet. Heureusement, sa cape de fourrure blanche, bien chaude, empêchait tout autre outrage que la température d'hiver aurait pu faire.

Tricia arriva dans une clairière, assez large pour voir le ciel bleu pâle de janvier, mais assez petite pour qu'un des arbres à l'orée, en tombant, ait rejoint le centre. Puis elle réalisa avec surprise son souffle rendu court par tant d'efforts, et décida de s'arrêter pendant quelques instants afin de récupérer.

Certes, son mari et sa fille seront contents de la voir au portail à leur arrivée, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour les inquiéter en la voyant si épuisée.

S'asseyant sur le tronc renversé devenu humide par ce temps froid, Tricia s'appliqua à calmer sa respiration. Mais plus les minutes passèrent, plus son souffle devenait laborieux, envoyant dans l'atmosphère des petits nuages de buée. Une quinte de toux la prit, empirant encore le rythme de ses inspirations, et bientôt Tricia ne put plus s'arrêter, recherchant désespérant de l'air entre chaque expiration forcée.

Toute idée de son projet avait disparu : juste la pensée de l'inquiétude de sa famille à son retour suffisait à la dissuader de vouloir aller jusqu'à l'entrée. Mais avant ça, il fallait vraiment que cette crise passe.

Tricia sentit une main se poser dans son dos et frotter doucement, comme pour la calmer. Entre ses lourdes inspirations, elle releva la tête pour découvrir la propriétaire de cette main. La jeune fille lui renvoya un regard inquiet, tout en continuant ses mouvements dans son dos. Après quelques minutes passées à tousser et se calmer, la crise sembla enfin s'apaiser, et Tricia inspira calmement. Elle releva enfin la tête en direction de la jeune blonde, et lui adressa un timide sourire de remerciement.

« Vous allez mieux ?

-Oui, merci » dit Tricia en se redressant, s'accrochant à la main de la jeune fille pour ne pas retomber sous le coup de la fatigue. « Je m'excuse, je semble avoir eu une crise, je pensais pourtant pouvoir au moins aller jusqu'à l'entrée… »

Elle soupira avec tristesse. Il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusions : tenter d'aller jusqu'au portail, avec sa santé vacillante et surtout maintenant après une crise, était peine perdue. Comme elle le disait, il valait mieux ne pas inquiéter sa famille. Tricia ferait tout pour rendre sa famille heureuse après tout.

« Il n'y a pas de problèmes. Vous voulez que je vous accompagne au Manoir ? » demanda la jeune fille, avec un soupçon d'espoir dans la voix.

Tricia fut surprise quelques instants, ne s'attendant pas à une telle offre, puis acquiesça en souriant.

-oOo-

Et c'est ainsi que, une semaine après, Tricia se fit réveiller par cette même jeune fille, Eve Campbell. Le court moment passé sur le chemin du retour au Manoir avait été très agréable. Tout en discutant, Tricia avait été intriguée par cette jeune dont l'anglais maladroit était accompagné d'un bel accent français, et bien que ses paroles étaient loin de faire preuve d'une grammaire parfaite, les pensées derrière étaient dotées d'une sincérité presque enfantine.

Elle en avait parlé à son mari, qui, voyant son intérêt, lui avait tout simplement proposé d'en faire sa dame de compagnie.

Et c'est ainsi que durant cette semaine, elle avait découvert bien des choses sur la jeune fille, étranges pour la plupart, mais purement « Eve ». Eve lui avait raconté avoir perdu la mémoire, mais qu'elle savait quelques petites choses par-ci par-là, elle lui avait aussi parlé de son origine française, ainsi que quelques anecdotes et références parfois incompréhensibles, mais tout de même amusantes. En résumé, Eve était une personne de contradictions. Elle savait mal les règles de bienséance mais savait tout de même se tenir et bien parler. Elle était aussi assez impudique, mais elle savait tout de même montrer son respect aux personnes plus âgées et expérimentées.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il y avait une chose dont Eve ne parlait jamais : sa famille. Tricia ne savait pas si c'était à cause de son amnésie, ou pour une autre raison. Peut-être que ça faisait trop mal d'y penser.

« Eve ? »

Elles étaient toutes deux dans le salon à se réchauffer au coin du feu. La jeune fille lisait calmement un livre tandis que la maitresse de maison buvait une tisane tout en fixant des yeux le bois se faire consumer.

« Te souviens-tu de ta famille ? »

Eve releva la tête de son roman et regarda le profil de Tricia, rendu légèrement rougeoyant par les flammes. Elle baissa les yeux, semblant réfléchir, puis ferma lentement son livre, ainsi que ses yeux.

« Oui. »

Elle les rouvrit pour fixer à son tour les braises.

« J'ai un frère et une sœur, plus vieux que moi. J'ai mes parents, aussi, bien entendu. Enfin… j'avais. » finit-elle avec une voix faible et triste.

Eve avait l'air incapable de détacher son regard du petit brasier devant elle, peut-être un moyen pour ne pas se laisser aller aux émotions.

« Je… je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

Tricia afficha un sourire triste. Évidemment que c'était difficile. Il en était de même pour elle : sa famille était toute sa vie ! Que serait-elle sans Road et Sheryl ? Avec sa santé fragile, elle était souvent cloîtrée à l'intérieur, et que seraient ses journées, si elles n'avaient aucun but ? Se lever tous les matins dans les bras de son époux, observer la mine joyeuse de sa fille adoptive alors qu'elle se préparait pour aller à l'école, attendre toute la journée à fixer la pendule, espérant que le soir viendra plus vite, pour qu'elle puisse les voir…

Non, une vie sans sa famille ne serait pas une vie.

« Sheryl et Road sont toute ma vie. Je ne saurai pas quoi faire sans eux. »

La jeune fille à ses côtés lui jeta un regard surpris, ne s'étant sûrement pas attendue à ce qu'elle se mette à parler.

« Juste imaginer les voir disparaître un jour… je ne sais même pas si mon cœur tiendrait. Liés par le sang ou non, une famille… c'est comme un gigantesque tissage. Il y a tous ces liens qui nous unissent, des liens plus ou moins épais, plus ou moins forts, mais des liens tout de même. La famille, c'est les gens dont nous avons envie de tirer sur les liens, juste pour les rapprocher de nous et qu'ils ne nous quittent plus jamais. Mais quand ils s'éloignent… le lien n'est pas défait pour autant. »

Tricia croisa le regard captivé de sa jeune dame de compagnie. Les pupilles bleu-grises brillaient de tristesse, de mélancolie, de réconfort et de soulagement, mélangés tous à la fois.

« La corde est juste devenue plus longue, mais elle n'en est pas moins forte. Et aucune personne sur Terre n'atteindra la limite de liens. Tu peux avoir autant de liens qu'il y a de place dans ton cœur. Et qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un jour, tu retrouveras ta famille. Ou tu trouveras quelqu'un de spécial, pour qui tu seras prête à tisser un lien plus fort que tous. »

Eve lui adressa un pâle sourire, mais remplit de reconnaissance.

« Merci… »

Tricia se fit un sourire rayonnant, et saisissant la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne, elle la serra dans un geste chaleureux.

« Et puis, je suis une mère qui n'a rien à faire en journée ! Pourquoi ne pas en profiter tant que mon mari et ma fille ne sont pas là ? Je t'assure que je ne suis pas une mauvaise mère ! »

Deux rires retentirent dans le salon. Oui, une famille n'est pas seulement de sang, elle peut être aussi de cœur.

* * *

 _Hello, tout le monde, ici Elogane aux commandes ! Ceci est ma participation au fabuleux (hum hum) concours d'Ennael ! Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, Ennael est une auteure de FFnet qui écrit en ce moment 2 belles fics sur Dgm : Une Année Pour Vivre (crossover Dgm x HP), et Nuancer le Noir ! Et évidemment, vous avez tous compris que cet OS à chapitre (très contradictoire toute cette histoire... appelons plutôt ça un recueil d'OS) est dédié à Nuancer le Noir, et centré sur le personnage d'Eve ! Mais du point de vue des autres, ça serait pas drôle après tout... Bref, attendez-vous prochainement à rencontrer Sheryl, Road, les Jasdebi, Allen et Tyki ! Et peut-être encore d'autres à l'avenir..._

 _À Ennael : je t'autorise à me taper. Parce que je suis trèèèèès en retard, c'est inexcusable. Je ne sais pas si on te l'a dit sur Discord, mais ça devait être un moment où je n'étais pas là, mais bref... JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIIIIIIRE ! J'en profite pour faire de ces OS mon cadeau d'anniv et j'espère que tu en es heureuse ! (surtout que ça fait 2 participations à ton projet de fanart du coup...)_

 _Voili-voilou ! Rendez-vous... je sais pas quand en fait, mais plus tard ! Bye !_


	2. Désir (Sheryl)

_Okay les gens ! J'ai mis 3 plombs à sortir ce chapitre parce que je suis très occupée, et surtout que Sheryl est un personnage super &$#^£*¥ ₩ à interpréter, on ne sait quasi rien de son caractère (mis à part quand il parle de Road ou de Tyki), et mon Dieu j'ai cru que je n'y arriverai jamais... Mais je l'ai fait ! Enfin, du coup je pense qu'Eve est un peu ooc, mais je sais pas trop... On verra bien avec l'avis de notre bien-aimée Ennael-sama ! (Bon ok, j'exagère un peu là) BREF, je suis sûre que vous en avez marre de m'écouter parler dans le vide (si vous n'avez pas déjà sauté l'intro...), et je vous souhaite bonne lecture avec notre cher Désir ! Enjoy ! ~_

* * *

 **Désir**

Sheryl, avec une mine stupéfaite, vit la porte de sa chambre lui claquer au nez.

En ce dimanche 18 janvier, qui eut cru que sa frêle femme, toujours douce et délicate, aurait la force de le mettre à la porte ? Cela faisait quelques jours déjà que celle-ci était alitée, affaiblie par la dernière tempête de neige et la récente rechute de température. Mais dans la famille Kamelott, qui disait « dimanche », disait « messe ». Et malheureusement, Tricia n'était pas assez en forme pour y aller.

Sheryl avait bien tenté de convaincre sa femme qu'il pouvait rester avec elle, qu'un seul dimanche en moins n'était pas une faute grave, mais tout ce qu'il avait reçu en réponse était un regard déterminé.

Et avant même qu'il puisse comprendre, il s'était retrouvé dehors. Ah, et l'avait-il précisé ? Avec la jeune Eve Campbell.

« Tricia ma chérie, penses-tu vraiment que c'est nécessaire... ? » demanda-t-il, ne souhaitant vraiment pas aller à la messe.

À ces mots, la porte se rouvrit sur Tricia qui, particulièrement pâle, s'appuyait à moitié sur le battant de bois. Le regard déterminé de Tricia fit doucement reculer Sheryl. Non, quand sa femme avait ce regard, impossible de refuser.

« Tu es vraiment sûre ? »

Tricia, sa délicate Tricia, douce Tricia, frêle Tricia, répondit d'un ton légèrement ennuyé.

« Oui Sheryl, je suis sûre. Le médecin est formel, je dois rester alitée. Vraiment, j'adorerais venir à l'Eglise avec toi, mais nous savons tous les deux que je ne peux pas. Je t'assure que tout ira bien pendant ton absence, je ne veux pas t'empêcher d'y aller… »

« Même si je serai seul ? »

Sa femme lui jeta un regard surpris.

« Seul ?... Qui a dit que tu seras seul ? Eve va t'accompagner ! »

« Ho, je ne veux pas m'impo... » Commença la jeune fille, mais elle fut coupée par un « Non-sens ! » de sa patronne.

Jetant un regard en biais à la jeune fille qu'il savait très peu croyante, Sheryl ne reçut en réponse qu'une grimace douloureuse. Oui, très peu croyante, c'était confirmé. Il laissa son regard dériver entre le visage de sa femme, pâle mais assombrit par un regard aiguisé, et les yeux remplis d'espoir de la jeune servante. Regard qui aborda rapidement une lueur de trahison lorsqu'il poussa un soupir résigné à sa femme.

Il était impossible de gagner contre Tricia. Vraiment, qui a dit qu'elle était faible ? Depuis son lit, elle serait capable de soulever des montagnes, juste en leur demandant avec CE ton et CE regard. Mais bon, c'est comme ça qu'il l'aimait après tout.

« Bien, c'est d'accord. »

Sa femme lui envoya un sourire victorieux, mais Sheryl ne put s'empêcher de fondre. Ce sourire !

« Bonne matinée alors ! »

Sheryl sortit de la chambre, et dès qu'il releva les yeux, il croisa le regard de la jeune dame de compagnie de sa femme, qui le regardait avec un air sombre qui le fit sourire.

« Allez chercher des vêtements chauds, nous allons à la messe et il fait froid dehors. »

* * *

Il n'aurait pas dû accepter. Vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire oui à sa femme ?!

Ah oui. Par que c'était sa femme.

Et dire non à Tricia n'était vraiment pas recommandé.

Sheryl se mit à grommeler en descendant de la calèche, suivi par Eve qui n'avait pas l'air de meilleure humeur. Durant tout le temps de voyage, la température avait encore chuté, accompagnée d'un vent glacial qui se faisait un plaisir de se glisser dans les vêtements des gens pour donner de la chair de poule.

Ah oui, et avait-il précisé que le parvis de l'Eglise était bondé d'une foule si dense, qu'atteindre les portes principales semblaient un véritable défi ? Le temps que Tricia puisse le « convaincre » (comprenez ici « forcer », « menacer ») d'aller finalement à la messe, était autant de temps utilisé par le reste du peuple pour tenter de rentrer dans le bâtiment en pierre déjà bien plein.

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa. Il soupirait bien trop aujourd'hui.

Derrière lui, Eve, un air sceptique collé au visage, regardait le monstre qu'était cette foule. Ils étaient tellement pressés les uns contre les autres, ça devait être impossible de passer !

« Euh… vous êtes sûr qu'on peut _vraiment_ rentrer ? Pas que je ne veuille pas y aller, mais… »

Mensonge. Ils n'avaient ni l'un, ni l'autre la moindre envie de se retrouver enfermés dans ce bâtiment sombre.

« Miss Eve… nous sommes tous les deux allés à l'Eglise, sommes-nous d'accord ? »

La jeune fille lui renvoya un regard perplexe, n'ayant visiblement pas saisi. Sheryl soupira. Une énième fois.

« Nous nous sommes tous les deux rendus à l'Eglise aujourd'hui et avons assisté à la messe. Et nous dirons à ma femme que tout s'est bien passé. Vous avez compris ? »

La jeune domestique sortit de sa stupeur et hocha vivement de la tête, un sourire maladroit mais rassuré se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Elle semblait soulagée de pas avoir à fréquenter l'endroit de nouveau. Pas que Sheryl en ait plus envie.

« Oui Monsieur ! »

L'enthousiasme de la jeune fille (à ne pas aller à l'Eglise tout de même) était contagieux, et Sheryl ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

« Bien, maintenant, avez-vous une idée d'endroit pour échapper au froid ?

-Euh… fit Eve d'un air gêné, je ne suis pas beaucoup sortie en ville, je ne connais pas encore mon chemin… »

Sheryl réfléchit quelques instants, se connectant mentalement aux Akumas pour trouver un endroit approprié.

« Je connais un petit café près de la grande avenue, nous n'avons qu'à nous y rendre, ce sera l'occasion pour vous de voir un peu la ville. Je pourrais également vous montrer un magasin de fourniture d'art… » dit-il en commençant à marcher dans la direction mentionnée.

La jeune fille rougit de honte, sans doute à cause de l'épisode du crayon, et le suivit.

La marche jusqu'au café se déroula en silence. La jeune fille semblait ne pas savoir quoi dire et Sheryl ne se donnait même pas la peine d'y penser, préférant réfléchir à sa prochaine réunion avec Lord Wellington.

Cependant, à quelques pas du café, son regard fut attiré par un magnifique ours en peluche dans la vitrine. C'était une chose moelleuse qui ne demandait qu'à se faire câliner et Sheryl ne put s'empêcher de penser à Road alors qu'il pressait la main contre la vitrine, murmurant pour lui-même quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à :

« Ooooh, quelle adorable chose ! Ma magnifique Road adore les peluches, je devrais la prendre pour elle pour son anniversaire, elle sera si contente... À moins que je ne lui prenne une poupée… c'est vrai qu'elle aime aussi les poupées… L'ourson ou la poupée ? Hum… C'est vrai qu'elle adore _vraiment_ ses poupées... »

Eve eut un frisson. Sheryl revint à la réalité en se rappelant qui était son interlocutrice. Il toussota un peu avec gêne avant de réajuster ses vêtements dans un geste nerveux.

« Bref. De quoi parlions-nous déjà ? »

La jeune dame de compagnie fit quelques pas arrière dans un mouvement instinctif de peur. D'un air excessivement gêné, et semblant vouloir se faire oublier, la jeune fille répondit timidement :

« Rien encore, nous cherchions juste un endroit avec une température tolérable pour ne pas _mourir de froid_.

-Oh oui, c'est vrai ! Et bien allons-y, rentrons. Et puis, autant prendre des boissons chaudes par la même occasion !

-Oh ! Euh, je n'ai pas de quoi payer, et… » tenta de refuser la jeune fille

Sheryl sourit. Ce que la jeune humaine ne savait pas, c'est que le petit café était tenu par un Akuma, qui serait _ravi_ d'abandonner tout son stock si ça satisfaisait son maître Noah. Donc payer pour 2 malheureuses boissons ? Pas d'inquiétude !

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, le gérant est une de mes connaissances, il ne _refusera pas_ une ou deux boissons gratuites ! »

Sheryl ne put s'empêcher de sourire de façon un peu maniaque.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous deux servis avec deux chocolats chauds. La tasse fumante envoyait des picotements agréables dans les doigts du ministre tandis que ses mains se réchauffaient. Il semblait en être de même pour la jeune fille devant lui, qui soupira de bonheur tandis qu'elle serrait des deux mains la porcelaine.

Dans son petit paradis personnel, la jeune fille avait fermé les yeux.

« Je rêverais être près du feu dans le grand salon, là. Avec Tricia qui lit à côté de moi pendant que je dessine… »

Le ministre arqua un sourcil devant un tel souhait. Eve rouvrit les yeux et planta ses iris bleutés dans les prunelles chocolat de Sheryl.

« Et vous ? »

La question prit Sheryl au dépourvu. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Il était le ministre, il avait tout ! Avec son autorité, il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il _souhaitait_ , là, maintenant ?

« Serrer ma fille Road dans mes bras, je suppose. »

La jeune domestique eut un sourire vaguement moqueur.

« Vous _supposez_? Allons Monsieur, il faut que ça vienne du cœur ! Qu'est-ce que vous _désirez_ ? »

Le sourire de la dame de compagnie grandit, tandis que Sheryl fut encore plus décontenancé par l'emploi du verbe. Parce que, vraiment, qui avait déjà eu le culot de demander au _Noah du Désir_ ce qu'il _désirait_ ? Enfin, pas que la jeune humaine le sache.

Pendant ce temps, Eve continua.

« Il fait froid dehors. Tout le monde est en train de chanter je ne sais quoi dans l'Église juste en face, et nous sommes coincés en ville pour que Tricia ne sache pas qu'on a pas mis les pieds dans l'Eglise. Du coup, on se retrouve dans un petit café avec un malheureux chocolat chaud et les extrémités gelées. Vraiment, au lieu de tout ça, où est-ce que vous aimeriez être ? »

Sheryl sirota sa boisson tandis que son regard se perdait dans le vide. Oui, il avait tout sauf envie d'être là. Il s'imaginait plutôt… euh… où ?

« Vous aimez votre fille Road, c'est ça ? Imaginez qu'elle est avec vous et que… et que vous jouez avec elle ! Vous êtes dans le salon, le feu est allumé mais il n'y en a pas besoin, il fait assez chaud dans la pièce. Imaginez, c'est un des jours où Tricia se sent vraiment bien, en pleine forme, et elle vous regarde en train de jouer en même temps qu'elle… euh… brode ! »

Sheryl ferma les yeux en laissant un peu plus de son chocolat chaud descendre dans sa gorge. Oui, il pouvait l'imaginer, son adorable Road et lui, en train de s'amuser sur un énième jeu de sa fille, et sa femme Tricia non loin, rigolant légèrement mais tentant de le cacher derrière une main fine. Il pouvait presque voir l'éclat malicieux des yeux violets de sa fille adoptive, et les joues rosées de bonheur et de bonne santé de sa femme.

Oui, il aimerait vraiment ça.

Sheryl rouvrit les yeux et constata avec surprise que sa tasse était déjà vide. Il leva le regard et croisa celui de la jeune fille en face de lui, qui souriait gentiment. Plus de rictus moqueur, la jeune fille semblait contente de lui avoir remonté le moral.

Le ministre sourit en réponse.

Oui, il _désirait_ vraiment ça.

* * *

 _Re-bonjour ! Ou bonne nuit ? Ça dépend de quand vous lisez ça... Bref, pas grand-chose à dire en bas de page, mis à part vous rappeler qu'il s'agit d'une side-fic liée à l'histoire_ _Nuancer le Noir_ _d'Ennael, et je voulais aussi vous dire que donner vos avis ne tue pas ! Sinon, je crois que je serai raide depuis un bon bout de temps... Donc n'hésitez pas à laisser des avis (c'est triste s'il n'y a que Ennael qui réagit), et j'espère qu'on se retrouvera bientôt avec notre Rêve !_

 _...Avant Noël, on y croit ?_


	3. Rêve (Road)

_Précédemment, dans ma dernière note : "...avant Noël, on y croit ?" Réponse : et ouiiiiiiii ! J'ai réussi à sortir ce chapitre en un temps record ! Vraiment, Road est un personnage que je comprends BEAUCOUP MIEUX que Sheryl, et on voit direct que ce chapitre est mieux que le précédent ! d'ailleurs, en parlant du précédent, j'ai essayé de rectifier quelques maladresses et autres choses incompréhensibles que j'ai pu mettre, retournez voir ! Bon, Sheryl n'est toujours pas un personnage que je maîtrise, mais c'est quand même un peu mieux... BREF, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, profitez de ce chapitre ! Ah, et n'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit d'une side-fic à_ _Nuancer le Noir_ _d'Ennael, allez voir son histoire d'abord ! Et bien entendu, tous les personnages sont à Hoshino Katsura, sauf Eve qui appartient à Ennael. Hum, est-ce possible de posséder un personnage qui est la version de soi-même dans un autre univers ? Bonne question..._

* * *

 **Rêve**

En cet agréable samedi 24 janvier, Road débarqua comme une furie dans la chambre d'Eve Campbell, la surprenant en plein milieu d'un dessin qu'elle cacha précipitamment.

« Eeeeeeeve ! Aide-moooooiiiiii ! »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, légèrement mécontente de s'être faite interrompre comme ça.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Road ? De l'aide pour quoi ? »

La plus petite lui adressa un sourire innocent.

« Pour mes devoirs ! » dit-elle joyeusement, agrippant le bras de la plus grande.

« Oui, pourquoi pas ? Allons-y, ça ne doit pas être très difficile… »

Enthousiastes, les deux filles se dirigèrent vers le salon. Cela faisait à peine deux jours que Road connaissait Eve, mais elle la trouvait déjà très intéressante. Les premiers instants sont toujours ceux qui comptent le plus, mais pour Road, le meilleur était tous ceux qui venaient après.

Eve ouvrit la porte du salon, et Road se dirigea directement vers la grande table, où reposaient déjà plusieurs cahiers, empilés à côté d'une trousse et de quelques stylos, signe que Road avait au moins fait l'effort de sortir ses affaires.

Parce que oui, quand on a plus de trente ans d'âge mental, faire des devoirs d'un niveau enfantin n'est pas la première chose que l'on souhaite faire. Non, c'est même plutôt la dernière chose que l'on a envie de faire.

Jouer était beaucoup mieux.

Eve s'assit à la droite de Road, et celle-ci lui tendit un premier livre, pris au hasard dans la pile.

« Grammaire anglaise… » lut Eve à voix haute.

Une aura dépressive se dégagea de la plus grande…

« Eve ? ... »

…qui se frappa le front contre la table.

« Désolée Road, je ne peux pas t'aider… j'ai déjà du mal à faire une phrase correcte à l'oral, alors à l'écrit ? N'y pense même pas…

-Mais… on peut essayer ! Je ne veux pas le faire toute seule ! Allez, aide-moi !

-Ok, ok, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire… »

Road fit un sourire triomphant. Tant qu'elle ne serait pas seule à souffrir devant son cahier, c'était beaucoup mieux ! Et c'est avec beaucoup d'intérêt qu'elle regarda Eve se casser la tête sur les phrases, avant de tout de même apporter le minimum syndical de son aide.

Et c'est une heure plus tard qu'on retrouva les deux filles effondrées sur la table, le cahier innocemment posé entre elles.

« Ce cahier est maléfique… pourquoi les professeurs nous donnent des trucs pareils ? » marmonna Road, sa joue pressée contre le bois de la table.

« Aucune idée… je pense qu'on a fait plus de fautes qu'autre chose… » lui répondit Eve, le menton posé dans sa main, fusillant l'innocent cahier du regard.

Road en avait vraiment assez. Se fondre dans la société était le meilleur moyen d'accomplir les plans du Comte Millénaire sans se faire remarquer, et le seul rôle disponible pour elle était celui d'une fillette de la noblesse. Mais elle était Noah avant tout ! Pourquoi faire des devoirs pour petits enfants alors qu'elle pouvait être dehors, à jouer avec l'humanité jusqu'à s'en lasser et tout détruire ?! Elle était Noah, elle pouvait aussi bien tuer le professeur, et l'affaire serait réglée ! Et puis aussi tous ses camarades de classe, ces petits idiots qui ne savaient rien et ne faisaient que comparer leurs titres de noblesse dans une tentative de déterminer qui serait supérieur ! Et puis aussi…

Road sentit une vague de pouvoir et d'envie de sang l'envahir, et tenta de se calmer.

Inspire.

Expire.

« Ça va Road ? Tu n'as pas l'air très bien… »

Road rouvrit les yeux une fois sûre que ses yeux n'étaient plus dorés. Eve la regardait d'un air inquiet, avant de poser sa main sur son front.

« Non, tu n'as pas de fièvre… Tu veux qu'on ouvre la fenêtre ? »

Road hocha de la tête. Heureusement que certains humains avaient un peu de bon en eux, même si ça ne sera jamais suffisant pour sauver l'humanité toute entière. Trier les humains avant de les tuer ne ferait que rallonger la tâche, et pourrait juste faire ressortir les pires instincts dans certains. Effacer l'humanité n'était que pour le bien du plus grand monde.

Tandis qu'Eve ouvrait pour laisser un peu d'air froid de l'hiver, Road croisa ses bras sur la table avant de poser son menton dessus.

« De toute façon, ça ne me servira jamais cette grammaire ! Plus tard, j'aimerai bien ouvrir un grand magasin de jouets !

-Ah bon ? Comment ça ? » demanda Eve en se rasseyant à sa droite.

Road sentit son âme de petite fille ressortir, et un sourire réapparut sur son visage.

« Un énooOOoorme magasin spécialement pour les enfants, avec des jouets de partout, et des bonbons aussi ! Et puis il y aurait une salle spéciale où on pourra jouer gratuitement, mais je déciderai qui pourra venir ! J'inviterai toute ma famille, mère, papa, oncle Tyki, le Duc Campbell aussi !

-Et moi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de venir ? » répliqua la plus âgée d'un air faussement outré

« Bien sûr que si ! Et comme ça on pourra jouer pendant des heures, sans personne pour nous déranger ! Et toi, c'est quoi ton rêve pour plus tard ? » demanda Road avec excitation.

Eve sembla réfléchir, un air étrangement triste sur le visage.

« Oh, tu sais, je ne pense pas que ça sera réalisable… et puis, je travaille ici, et ça me va !... Je ne me lève pas aussi tôt que les autres employés, et je peux vous voir tous les jours, et quand j'aurai assez d'argent, je pourrais aller m'acheter des crayons et peut-être de l'aquarelle, et puis quelques vêtements aussi de temps en temps… Non, vraiment, je pourrais avoir eu pire, je suis bien ici !

-Oui, mais… ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu rêves ? » dit Road, son sourire disparu. « Si tu pouvais faire tout ce que tu voulais, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire ? »

Eve posa son regard sur Road, avant de sourire légèrement, toujours son air triste plaqué sur le visage. Elle tapota un peu la tête de Road, qui ne lâcha des yeux la plus grande.

« J'imagine… j'imagine que j'aimerai créer un orphelinat. Tu sais pour aider tous les enfants abandonnés dans les rues de Londres, et puis dans toutes les rues du monde… Personne ne veut d'eux, mais ça fait mal de les imaginer seuls, ayant faim, froid, et personne pour les supporter, les aider… Je… j'aimerai les aider à trouver quelqu'un qui comptera pour eux, ou au moins les aider pour qu'un jour ils soient assez grands pour se défendre dans le monde de tous les jours. »

Inconnu de Road, Eve pensait en ce moment même à toute l'histoire tragique d'Allen. Bien qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un personnage de manga, maintenant qu'il était réel, tout ce qui lui était arrivé était aussi devenu réel. Et ça faisait mal d'y penser. Et imaginer tant d'autres enfants subir le même sort chaque jour, dans chaque ville, donnait presque envie de pleurer pour eux.

« …c'est un beau rêve, Eve. »

La jeune fille tourna de nouveau son regard vers Road. Celle-ci comprenait le sérieux de la conversation, et son âme d'adulte ressortit.

Les humains étaient irrécupérables. Ils se détruisaient entre eux, et ne laissaient même pas une chance à ceux qui auraient encore pu les sauver. Les enfants étaient dès la naissance immergés dans leur propre orgueil et égoïsme, et ceux qui n'avaient pas eu cette chance là étaient battus et affamés avant de mourir seuls dans un coin de rue, ignorés de tous.

Tous étaient voués à mourir de toute façon, mais il aurait été intéressant de voir le bon essayer de sauver le mauvais, s'il lui était donné la chance. Ou au moins, voir que ceux qui en valaient la peine ne souffrent plus jusqu'au moment où l'humanité sera effacée de la surface de la Terre.

Voyant la mine encore peinée sur le visage d'Eve, Road repassa sur son âme d'enfant pour tenter de redonner le sourire à la plus grande.

« Et puis, je pourrais inviter les enfants de ton orphelinat dans mon magasin ! On fêtera les anniversaires, et eux aussi auront le droit de s'amuser ! Et puisque c'est toi qui s'occupera d'eux, tous les jouets seront moins cher ! Et puis imagine, à Noël, on mettra une graaaaande table avec plein de bougies partout, et il y aura pleins de bonbons et de chocolat ! Tu seras assise juste à ma gauche, Oncle Tyki à ma droite, Papa et mère seront juste en face de nous ! Et juste après toi, il y aura tous les enfants de ton orphelinat, ça sera génial ! »

Road gesticula dans son excitation, agitant ses bras dans tous les sens pendant son explication. Eve se mit à rire légèrement, et le sourire de Road s'agrandit davantage.

Depuis la fenêtre ouverte, on entendit le bruit d'une carriole s'arrêter dans la cour, et Road bondit de sa chaise pour se précipiter vers l'ouverture, se penchant dangereusement au-dessus du vide pour voir qui arrivait.

« C'est Papa ! Viens Eve, on va lui raconter nos rêves ! »

Eve se mit à pâlir et se leva à son tour, dans une tentative d'arrêter la fillette.

« Road, non ! Je ne peux pas raconter à mon _employeur_ le métier que je faire ! Road arrête ! »

La plus grande courut hors du salon pour poursuivre la plus petite, et délaissant sans aucun remord le malheureux livre de grammaire anglaise sur la table.

* * *

 _Oui, oui, je sais que j'ai déjà beaucoup blablaté en début de chapitre, mais bon... Juste trois mots ! Premièrement, dans le prochain chapitre, on aura rendez-vous avec les jumeaux Noahs, Devitto et Jasdero ! (et je vais me faire chier à faire deux pov en même temps ! XD) Deuxièmement, je pense que cette fic aura un chapitre de plus, car un nouveau personnage va apparaître dans l'histoire originale, et évidemment, il est de mon devoir de le faire aussi... Et enfin, troisièmement, n'oubliez pas de faire de review ! Je sais que je suis habituée avec mes propres fics à n'avoir que quelques reviews en plusieurs mois, mais je trouve ça vraiment triste qu'il n'y ait que l'auteure de la fic principale qui mette ses commentaires... Alors n'hésitez pas, cela prend même pas deux secondes, même si c'est juste pour dire que vous aimez, même si le mieux est quand même de partager tout ce que vous pensez ! Et puis, ça encourage aussi l'auteur(e) à écrire la suite ! ;) Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, rendez-vous... euh, plus tard ?... pour le prochain chapitre !_


End file.
